Simurgh
|-|Synopsis= You’d have to be quite old if you wanted to recall a time when people spoke of a certain moon lying across the universe, tucked away with all but a star and its planet in tow. And even if you were that old, you weren’t nearly old enough to outlive it’s discovery. What caught the attention of the explorers who found it was the fact that the moon harbored life, but not the planet it orbited. If you were lucky, you could have been around to remember when news spread of its existence, the gorgeous, one-of-a-kind jewelry the denizens brandished, and of it’s aberrant wildlife, which attracted naturalists from everywhere. Maybe you know about the atrocities committed on this moon, when the space pirates arrived to plunder the earth of its precious gems, poach the birds, steal the jewelry endemic to the moon’s inhabitants to trade it all to the highest bidder. There were three surviving accounts retrieved from what remained on that moon, detailing the brave ones who were slaughtered trying to protect the pride of their people from greed. But what you and the rest didn’t know was that the atmosphere was slowly corroding in on itself. A chemical reaction that would render it uninhabitable in a matter of months, building up for a long time. The technology of the moon-dwellers was too primitive to detect this rapid change, and so they couldn’t have known, nor escaped. As a race whose culture was immersed in pacifism, war was inconceivable, and thus they had no weapons to fight the invaders who held them captive in their own homes. And so these people were doomed, dying along with their moon, as it’s gemstones were being harvested and their endangered birds were shelved off to a market somewhere in the galaxy until there was nothing left to take. There were no survivors among the original moon-dwellers. ...except, maybe, for one. |-|Personality= Frances is a woman who prefers research over anything else, and isn’t very sociable. Stoic and quiet, she immerses herself in study in an attempt to understand both the universe and the Consortium itself. This was part of the reason as to why she joined the Blanket Lovers Club, as it gave her an opportunity to travel. She has a morbid habit of taking corpses, particularly those of species she’s never seen before, back to her study so she may examine them, earning the disgust of her teammates. Though she’s not very emotional, she’s not above succumbing to stressful situations. However, Frances refuses to show her anger or depression in front of anyone, attempting to keep a calm facade until she can find time to privately release her frustration. It’s not perfect, and is often indicated by increasingly snappy or erratic behavior. She’ll even act this way around friends. In her mind, if she doesn’t present the image of a cold, calculating strategist, she’ll lose respect and trust from her colleagues. The anxiety she feels from not being able to succeed in her tasks works her to exhaustion. She has somewhat of a grudge against Valev because of this, and can’t understand how he can be so carefree. A brilliant tactician, Frances takes precautions against potential as far in advance as possible, and adapts to unpredictable circumstances as they appear. Her philosophy is that knowledge is all the power you need; Frances spies for exploitable weaknesses, turning each and every flaw into an advantage for her to abuse with surgical precision. Frances may lay out plans up to years in advance. Though she prefers to never directly fight herself, she’s incredibly ruthless, and will attempt to outright kill her enemies as fast as possible. This behavior has made her seem paranoid, though she sees it as insurance. She sees the pursuit of knowledge as an endless endeavor, and thus seeks to achieve immortality, with a compulsion to document everything sees. A section of Frances’ studies have been dedicated for this express purpose. She fears that if she dies, she will lose all the knowledge she gained over her life. |-|Skills and Abilities= Boon of Feathers The Biologist is a Traveler, wielding impressive magical power. Her Boon has attuned her to all species of birds, their summoning and creation, and becoming attuned to the concept of a bird. Unimpressive when compared to the Boons of her alies, Frances nonetheless wields a power that can't be underestimated, both in and out of combat. Mainly, Frances uses her boon for the direct creation of birds, which she directs to carry out any suitable task. As the birds take in experiences around them, the information is funneled back into Frances. She often has thousands of birds working over a large area to gather as much information as possible, making them valuable as spies. Through her travels, Frances has encountered and studied an ensemble of birds from countless worlds, and could summon thousands of them in moments if she were ever cornered into battle. Her knowledge of anatomy has given her the experience needed to discern vital parts of the body on the fly and target them using her summons, ripping apart limbs and tearing out organs in seconds. Power of Myth The spoken word of ancient avian gods have themselves been woven into the Boon of Feathers. Thoth Thoth is an enormous ibis, almost thirty feet tall (with a wingspan twice as wide) that serves certain functions for Frances, and is one of her most well used summons. The main utility of Thoth is that of a “computer” which attempts to analyze everything around Frances in order to better understand its function, which Frances mentally picks up on. “Functions” can be anything, ranging from the material structure of an object, to the minds of others, to the mechanics of other Boons. The success of analysis depends on the amount of exposure, prior understanding, and the complexity of what is being analyzed in order to create a complete picture. With greater knowledge of the functions of something, Thoth simultaneously formulates suggestions depending on what Frances desires and the situation she's in. Thoth embodies Frances’ desire for knowledge, and is more of an “organizer” for a skill Frances was already capable of, like a second mind. Due to the potential strain on her, Frances cannot summon more than one Thoth at a time. She uses a lesser version of Thoth’s abilities while it isn’t summoned, which is limited by touch, but still warns her of incoming danger she wouldn't otherwise be aware of. Horus Horus is a peregrine falcon and an ancient god that ruled the heavens. Because the sky does not move unless Horus declares it, time and space will freeze under his will. It’s impossible to teleport or create portals under Horus’ effect, as the manipulation of space is in itself an attempt to go against Horus’ authority over the heavens. This allows Frances to prevent other Travelers from escaping her, and she may bring others into the frozen time if she wishes to. Horus is usually always kept out, resting on Frances’ shoulder as she works. Often, she may freeze time for long periods simply to study subjects with Thoth. Ra Ra is a pygmy falcon, god of the sun and of creation itself. The powers Ra wields enable Frances to forge objects. The objects she makes vary in quality depending on how well she understands their structure. As such, she often utilizes Thoth in tandem with Ra to achieve better, more accurate creations. This enables Frances to perform feats such as creating advanced technology, weapons, and life-forms. Her study and the tools inside of it were created using Ra. In addition to these things, Ra possesses the secondary power to create balls of intense plasma- that is, miniature stars which can be used for offensive or defensive purposes. Frances uses a shield of this plasma to protect herself from physical and magical attacks. Boon of Knowledge Frances’ boundless thirst for knowledge, the experiences she gained, compacted with her desire for immortality, helped her realize her second Boon shortly before her death. The Boon of Knowledge is bound to the Boon of Feathers through Thoth, and could never be used by Frances in the state before her death, due to how it functions. In essence, all the knowledge Frances acquired in her life, and what she will learn after, are the Boon itself. Phoenix Down In the event that Frances is killed, her soul and the Boons tied to it will transform into a Relic, taking the shape of a flaming white ibis which quickly flees it’s corpse. The bird will then seek out a favorable host, possessing them to contain its power. With Frances’ consciousness contained within the Relic, she will live on in the body of her Host in a mutual relationship. |-|Combat Statistics= Tier: 8-A. 5-C with her summons. Powers and Abilities: *Genius Intelligence *Preparation *Standard Consortium Traveler Abilities and Abilities of The Obligatory *Summoning (With the Boon of Feathers, Frances can summon any species of bird to do her bidding. These include mythological avians and dinosaurs.) *Enhanced Senses (Shares her senses with her summons.) *Information Analysis (She can intuitively understand the fundamentals of something by touching it. The range of effect is amplified when she summons Thoth, which automatically analyzes everything around her and gives her suggestions as to how to deal with it depending on her situation, including other Boons.) *Space-Time Manipulation with Horus (As ruler of the Heavens, Horus can freeze time and interfere with similar abilities to prevent other Travelers from teleporting or creating portals.) *Possession (If Frances dies, her soul and Boons become a Relic, which will choose a new body as it's host.) *Large Size (Thoth is roughly thirty feet tall.) Attack Potency: Likely Multi City Block Level+ by herself. (She's physically weaker than her contemporaries). Moon Level with her summons. (Her regular birds can easily rip apart the bodies of other Travelers, and are comparable to Helena, who can destroy a Jupiter-sized atmosphere.) Speed: Massively FTL+ speed and reactions (Comparable to Russel). Lifting Strength: Superhuman by herself. Likely Class Z with her summons (Can use her stronger summons to move her home moon out of it's orbit.) Striking Strength: Likely Multi City Block Level+ physically. Durability: Likely Multi City Block Level+. Her summons are Moon Level. Stamina: Extremely High (She can spend days without rest, studying and preparing for future endeavors. Her summons can relentlessly chase after someone for weeks on end.) Range: Standard Melee Range. Universal+ with Thoth. (Thoth can use it's abilities to analyze all things on this scale.) Varies with her summons (Frances' birds can share their senses regardless of distance.) Intelligence: Supergenius. (Frances is both a brilliant scientist and tactician, having spent a long period of time travelling between worlds to study their wildlife, and devising a theory of evolution behind the Consortium. She has mastered her abilities well beyond what they would've been originally and is capable of devising plans to take down an enemy years in advance, adapting to new circumstances as she sees fit and recognizing how to turn an enemy's weaknesses against them with ruthlessness.) Weaknesses: *Frances is not physically inclined and relies on her birds to fight for her under most circumstances. *Thoth's ability to analyze things is dependent on Frances' prior experience with them and their complexity. *Her form as a Relic cannot sustain her for long, requiring her to find a host before she completely burns out. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Scientists Category:Summoners Category:The Infinite Consortium Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5